It is recognized that there are personal automobiles that are powered by electric batteries, compressed air motors, alternating combinations of these and in cases embracing a fossil fuel engine. There is a trend these days to wean automobiles from gasoline powered gasoline motors for the enhancement and maintenance of the atmosphere and the environment and a reduction of a dependency of fossil fuel. One solution is a hybrid vehicle which uses some electricity to power the vehicle. The electricity being used is being reintroduced by way of a small gasoline engine or by using brake power to replenish some of the consumed electricity. A pure electric vehicle up to date has not been accomplished because an electricity powered vehicle, by way of batteries, so far, has not been feasible because of the limited capacity and length of the life of the batteries. That means, a totally battery powered vehicle is not in existence to date. Thus far, all of the above involve direct power from an engine which requires “refueling” after a certain period of time or direct power from a battery which also requires refueling. These refueling requirements are through actual fuel stations or plug-in facilities. While fossil fuels can be obtained in a relative short period of time, battery charging requirements, by way of plug-ins, take much too long periods of time that makes this process uneconomic and a total waste of time.